


Halloween Mishaps

by ArianaTrevino2016



Series: Lazytown lovenest prompts [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Scary Movies, They watch a rated-R movie my mistake, scared kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: While Robbie and Sportacus are away the kids have a movie night, it doesn't does as planned.





	Halloween Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best, very first Sportarobbie fic tell me what you think.

"come on Robbie, show some mercy on us!" 

Trixie begged on her knees having the other children mimic her. 

"Listen kid I trust you, but I also don't trust you. And because I don't want to rush back because of Sportacrazy's crystal going off" 

Turning to look over his shoulder at the children 

"so you only get PG movies tonight kids" 

Turning back to the mirror, double checking his beard was straight. 

"besides Halloween is only a couple of days away, I figured you guys would save all the scares till then." 

"Ya but if we're down here all night why can't we watch one scary movie. I promise I won't make Ziggy wet his pant." The triple pig tailed begged, Robbie rolled his eyes. 

"Ok Robbie, I got the movies, can you make the popcorn while I get dress?" The excited blue elf asked setting down a medium sized stack of DVD cases. 

"Ya ya Sportanoodle, go get ready" checking his wrist watch "We need to leave in 30 minutes." He yelled as the elf double back flipped out of the room. 

"Robbie" The smallest child began to tug on his coat. 

"What Zoggy?" Robbie snarked, walking into the kitchen. 

"where are you and Sportacus going? And Why're you dressed like a pirate?" The blonde child asked in-between licks. 

After pushing the start button the pirate answered 

"Well Zommy, ya see sport and I were invited to a Halloween party my brother Glanni is hosting. My brother being the way he is, insisted we attend or something unpleasant may happen." 

The beeping interrupted him, retrieving the bag careful not to burn himself 

"And as for the pirate it was the only disguise we both agreed on" 

Walking over to the table with the popcorn 

"Since I don't trust any of you not to play outside after dark. I'm locking you all in my lair, so that none of you can get into any kind of trouble while we're away." 

Looking right at Trixie 

"I've already hidden and secured most of my machines so please behave yourselves." 

"Why are you looking only at me" She asked defensively, he just gave her a knowing look. 

"Okay I'm ready," The elf came sprinting around the corner jumping a little with excitement. The elf was wearing a white blouse that seemed too big for him, shoulders exposed. The sleeves tied around his upper arms stopping them from falling any lower. Dark blue leggings and new looking black boots stopping below his calves. 

Instead of his signature blue cap, lay a stripped blue and white bandanna tied tightly around his head. The points of his ear hidden underneath, blonde locks were spilling out. 

"Arrr there be me first mate now. Ye as handsome as any fair maiden." Putting his best pirate voice "but ye seem to be missin' somethin'?" 

The children laughed at the poor elf's embarrassment. Sportacus coughed to regain so kind of composer, 

"I'm sorry my great captain but I've seemed to misplace my sword." He gave a half- hearted whimper, pretending to feel bad about losing it. 

"you mean my sword." The bow tie wearing lad stated holding up the foam sword. 

"Arrr ye found me mates sword yeller one, if ye kindly return it old Rotten beard will spill where he's been hiding his treasure." Thinking it over a second before handing the sword to the captain. 

"thank ye kindly yeller foller, now the treasure ye seek be in the cabin be the ice box" Without think about what he just said Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy all ran into the kitchen. 

"Guys please no running, you could break something!" The mustache man panicked not wanting to deal with an injury before they have to leave. 

"Relax me lovely mate" Robbie chuckled slowly tying the weapon to his waist. "Let the kiddies be, if ye worry too much ye beautiful face will start to wrinkle more than a raisin." Giving the shorted man pecks all along the side of his face, which the remain kids in the den to laugh. 

"Yes, my dear Captain but we need to leave soon, so no more smooching." 

Robbie pouted but understood, looking at the clock. If they wanted to make on time they'll need to leave soon. 

After going over the essential rules about not messing with the stove, no running with any sharp objects, leave the disguise tubes alone; They were ready to leave. 

"Alright everyone, have fun. We should be back around midnight so don't stay up too late, also we'll locking the door behind us. Don't answer the door without using the periscope first ok?" 

"Yes sir" Waving goodbye the kids were left to their marathon. Trixie groaned picking the top case from the pile. 

"Okay first up on the snore fest 'Halloween town'." 

2 Hours later 

It was well passed 10 O'clock and there were only a handful of movies left, none of which stimulate Trixie's want of a good scare. 

"Ugh these are so boring!" The brunet groaned from her stop on the floor. "Why does a grown man have so many kid movies" 

"He doesn't, most of these were from me and uncle." The pink haired girl stated boringly. 

"Before he and Sportacus were together, uncle said he'd use to get really sick. Because that he'd be stuck inside all the time. Feeling a little bad uncle started giving him movies." 

She walked into the kitchen bring the empty bowl with her. 

"Whatever pinky, still a little weird. It's my turn to pick." 

Taking in the remaining movies, picking up the most colorful looking case. 

"Ugh Ginggie the elf and the last pumpkin? Just why?" 

"Oh, I think that one was for Sportacus. As a kind of joke, I think." 

She snarked returning with n overfilled bowl of popcorn. 

"Whatever can't be any worse than what we've already seen." 

Exaggeratedly popping open the case only to find a blank CD with the words 'Date night movie' scribbled on it. 

'Well that's odd?' 

Once everyone took a quick bathroom break, the movie began. 

"What's sleepaway camp?" The youngest of them all asked sipping from his soda. 

The others shrugged not knowing what awaits them. 

40 minutes later 

40 minutes was all it took and it was safe to say the children were truly terrified. 

"Why is this happening?" Before anyone could answer a blood-curdling scream filled room, sending them all behind the couch. 

"AHH! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Ziggy cried coving his ears, visibility shaking. 

"I can't find the remote!!" Pixel screamed feeling the flood. 

Suddenly the screaming stopped and the lights flipped one. They all slowly looked over sofa, seeing Robbie turning off the tv and Sportacus flipping the switch. 

"What happened!?" The elf asked looking absolutely terrified. 

Robbie took the DVD from the player looking at, becoming slightly angry before snapping it into pieces. 

"It's okay I see what is happening here." Robbie walked to stand next to the poor startled man. 

"Well please explain it to me. We come back, lights off, screaming coming from somewhere and all of them" 

He gestured to the still shaken children. "hiding behind the sofa. So please explain what the heck is going on?" Looking at the taller man very displeased. 

Robbie placed both hands on his shoulder, gently rubbing up and down, once he felt the tension leave. 

"It’s alright Sportaworry, they're just a little spooked from the movie" He looking that the kids out of the corner of his eye. "which they knew, they weren't supposed to watch" 

Giving the elf a quick kiss " Now I thing hot chocolate with marshmallows is in order, don't you?" 

"What movie?" 

"Hmm?" He walked to the kitchen, pretending no to have heard the question. 

"Robert, what movie?" Oooh that was bad. 

"Look it doesn't matter anyone, I destroyed it and we can forget it ever happened." 

Pulling the mix from the cabinet and milk from the refrigerator. "now I think hot chocolate and cake is in order." The children emerged from their hiding spot and cheered. 

"Robbie it's almost 11, they can't have sweet." Placing his hand on his hips, looking very disappointed. 

"You know Spot, you're right. Why don't we just give them some warm milk and tell them about a certain puffy paint incident involving a certain first mate that occurred tonight." The Fae smirked evilly, Sportacus paled at the thought. 

"No no no, I mean you're probably right. They're probably not gonna sleep anytime soon anyway, so why not." Forcing a smile and shrugging. 

"I'm gonna go change and head to bed, G'night everyone." 

"Goodnight!" 

Waving he turned to walk away, almost everyone missed two distinctive hand prints in neon pink plastered on the elf's rear end. 'Stupid handsy pervert, If I never see Glanni again it'll be too soon.' 

Robbie just smirked " ok so this picture is of us at the very beginning of the party."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did ok, feel free to leave a comment about what you think. I might do a second chapter about what happened at the party, but I wanna see if you guys feel want that.


End file.
